Who's that Girl?
by Imagifictions
Summary: There's a new member of CSI Night Sara knows the girl really well and it left the team confused because she never mentioned her. Catherine thinks the girl looks familiar, but can't figure out how. How will this new girls arrival affect the team? Especially Cath and Sara who are together. Just when they thought their relationship is going really well, will it meet its fall?
1. Chapter 1 - The New Member

**Author's Note: Guys, this is my firs ever fanfiction. This idea is on my mind for a long time now, I just thought I should try and put it into words to let it out. I do appreciate and actually hope for constructive criticisms because it will help me improve. But please, please... no bashing! Thank you! I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: The New Member

"I cannot believe, I still have to attend conferences like that. I'm a supervisor, for goodness sake! Where's the perks?" Sara said while walking down the hall side by side with Catherine towards the latters' office.

"That's because it's part of the Lab Policy, dear. Every employee must attend a certain amount of conferences or seminars within the year for the.. Continuous Education"- thing of the Lab! You know that!" Cath says while entering her office as the brunette held up the door for her, and closed it when they are both inside.

Closing the blinds, the brunette approached the desk and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the red head that's currently settling her things down. "Still, that last conference I attended to was for those interested on acquiring new gadgets for the lab, and you know that I have not enough patience for all the testing or whatnots of those stuff."

"Oh I know, that's why I made sure Greg comes with you on this one! To make sure that we at least got something out of that conference… a little new item to add on out inventory. We've got budget anyway. That boy loves new gadgets as much as he loves video games." Cath says as she leans on her desk crossing her fingers below her chin as she grins on Sara.

"Hmm, smart move!" Raising her brows and nodding towards her girlfriend with a cheeky grin of her own. They were silent for a couple of seconds, the two women just staring on each other as if having a mental teasing in their own little world. Sara can't hold it any longer though, "So anyway, it's time to go back to work, I still need to pick up the slips for today's cases on my office, the team is probably waiting for me on the break room now. See you later." She stands up, look around and check if anyone's watching, although the blinds are closed and so were the door as she closed it herself when she comes in, then leans towards Cath and give her a chaste kiss on the lips before turning towards the door. The redhead returns the kiss willingly and was pouting a bit as soon as their lips were apart. Already missing her ladies' lips on her.

Just before Sara stepped out of the room though, Cath called out to her. "Oh by the way, have I mentioned to you that you'll have your newest team member come in tonight?" Sara gave a pause, then nods. "Yeah I think you did. You said she's got some high profile recommendations and studied in Harvard too. And comes from a lab in California, right? You haven't mentioned a Name and a specific Lab that she came from though." Cath gave her a nod to confirm what she said. "Yeah, that's her.. Well her name is.." trying to look through her docs on the table to find the file folder of the newbies profile. Sara waved her off as if to tell her to not worry about it. "That's fine, that's fine. Just send her to the break room directly as soon as she's done here." she winked, then step off the Lab Director-her girlfriend's- office.

Not a couple minutes later, there was a knock on Catherine's door. "Come in!" Stepping inside her room is an Auburn haired-women in her late 20s, slim figured, hazel brown eyes with some tint of green in there, with a sweet smile. She's wearing skinny jeans, black boots, and a maroon plain shirt under a denim jacket. "Hi! I'm Grace Elizabeth Hart, I'm the new hire for the Night Shift Team. Ms. Judy from the front desk told me to go straight here to the Lab Director's office."

Catherine, without looking from the file she was reading, which is the newbies various recommendation letters, waved her to come take a seat in front of her. "Oh yeah, please take a seat, I was just looking at your letter of recommendations …." She stopped short as she finally tilted her head up and take a look at the new comer. For a while she just stared at the women, her heart jumps and her bloods seems to skip a bit. _She looks so familiar,_ the redhead thought but she can't figure out why or how. _Those eyes, I think I've seen that before._ She snaps back to reality when she noticed a hand waving in front of her face.

"Uhmm.. Miss Willows? Are you okay?" Grace was frowning, she's a bit confused, trying to figure out what's in the Lab Director's mind. "Have we met before?" says Catherine, still wondering where she've seen those hazel brown eyes before. "I don't think so Ma'am. At least, not that I can remember." the girl tilted her head on the side as she shrugged.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I haven't even look at your resume just these set of recommendations from your previous Harvard Professors and your prior SFCL Shift Supervisor. And I must say, you have quite an impressive pile here! sooo.." looking at the girl shaking her head a bit to clear her mind, and with a contented smile she continues.".. were not doing any first day interviews, don't worry! I was just curious and wanted to see you personally first before your team does." Giving the girl a wink. "If you could just sign here, here and here." Pointing at the specific portions on the paper and pushing it toward the newbie. "To release your new ID, Locker Key and Gun." Grace signed the papers enthusiastically, "Done!"

Catherine stood up so does Grace and lead her toward the Break Room. They walk in a comfortable silence, the new girl looks around her trying to get a feel of her new work place. While Cath, stride the hall with ease as she has been doing so for more than a couple of decades of her career. As they were nearing their destination, they heard the chatting and teasing from the rest of the Night Shift Team.

"I believe the shift started about 15 minutes ago?" Catherine comes in with a raised brow and a smirk, that silenced the rest of the people in the break room. But her statement was kind of set aside, their attention is on the new girl right beside their Lab Director. As expected, Greg broke the silence with one of his flirtatious remarks. "Well, we apologize Boss, but we do believe we are waiting for some one, maybe someone you have to introduce to us?" Now looking at the younger women in front of him, "May I know who is this beautiful lady right beside you?" He steps toward the new girl, reached out for her hand and land a soft kiss to her knuckles without breaking their eye contact. Grace held the staring contest with a smirk of her own, amused by Greg's antics.

Cath steps in front of Grace and pushed Greg lightly. "Back off, Greg! don't scare the girl away. It's her first day." Now everyone's attention is on Cath, she continues. "So Guys, this is the newest member of your Night Shift Team, I hope you welcome her warmly." Cath steps aside and give the girl a nod to the side signalling her to step forward and introduce herself.

"Hello Guys! I'm Grace Elizabeth Hart! CSI Level 2 from San Francisco Crime Lab, I look forward to working with all of you!" Morgan and Lindsey step forward together and introduced themselves pushing Greg to the sidelines. Then Finn followed right after. Every one gave her warm greetings and sincere smiles, well, except for one.

"Sara?!" Catherine tries to get her girlfriend's attention. She noticed that the brunette was staring at the newcomer since they got inside, and followed her movements during the whole introduction with the members. Mouth a little bit agape, brows furrowed and eyes blinking every now and then. To Catherine, it seems the brunette is both confused and surprised at the same time. "Honey, you okay?" She stepped forward and held her girlfriend's arm. They don't usually do touches during work hours and while at the lab, but she can't help it. The younger woman's action is a little bit concerning.

But to her surprise, along with the other members of the team, it wasn't Sara's voice that responded to the question. "Yeah Sar?! Are you okay?" it was Grace, the new girl, looking straight to Sara's eyes, head tilted and a teasing smirk planted on her lips. But that's not all that turned everyone into a wide-eyed-mouth-agaped-deer-caught-in-the-headlight look. They realized that the newbie just called Sara by the nickname she don't usually let anybody call her unless they have a close relationship.

But what made their jaw-dropped even further was when Sara replied with her unmistakable trademark smirk, narrowed eyes and raised brows. "Well, just fine and dandy...Gracie!"


	2. Chapter 2 - More Surprises

Chapter 2: More Surprises

Sara stood up on the couch she was lounging at while Grace step forward to meet her halfway. Then they were hugging and smiling, much to the rest of the team's surprise. They were staring at the two women holding each other. A blink. A pregnant pause. Sara finally realized the situation, step out of the embrace, and spoke up. "Ehem.. sooo, Cases! Greg, DB at Henderson bring Linds with you. Finn and Morgan, traffic collision at Highway—"

"Whoa whoa! Wait a minute?!" Greg raised his hand to stop Sara from talking. "Uhhh, aren't we gonna talk about this?" waving his hand between Sara and Grace. "You two knew each other? Very well it seems? How? When?" This time it's Sara's turn to raise her hands telling him to stop. She took a deep breath, looking everyone in the eye. Pausing a little longer on Cath with a little sad smile before answering. "Yes, we know each other...very well. As to How and When.." a defeated sigh,then continues "I'll tell you guys next shift." She turns her attention to Grace now, "You, young lady is coming with me! Couple of dead bodies in Lake Mead. Get your kit. Linds, can you accompany her to the stock room please." Lindsey nods and step forward to lead the way for Grace.

Everyone else dispersed and went on their way to their scenes except for the lovers. Cath was leaning on the break room's door frame, arms crossed and with an intense look on her face, watching Sara's every movement. The other girl steps toward her, not breaking the eye contact, biting the side of her lips. With a deep sigh, "Cath…" the redhead tilted her head on the side then answered "Yeah?" Her voice a little bit shaky, a mixture of sadness and confusion behind it. Sara put her arms on hers, "Let's talk about this later after shift, okay? This isn't…I'm sorry. Just, later? Please?" With a defeated nod Catherine agrees "Yeah, of course. Honey, you better have a very good explanation behind this." she pats the younger woman's hands resting on her arm. Trying to assure her that she'll be listening to whatever she has to say later. Sara gave her a shy smile and a nod before going out to the parking of the lab, while Cath went back to her office with a distracted head on her shoulders.

—-

Inside the Tahoe, on their way to Lake Mead, Grace was trying to explain herself to Sara. "Again, I'm sorry that I just crashed in there without giving you any hint or notice. But that's exactly the point...I just wanted to surprise you, I thought it would be awesome. Apparently I did more than just surprise you, didn't I?" said Grace with a cautionary glance at Sara hoping she didn't pissed the brunette off because she's been silent since they got in the car. Although with her returning the hug earlier at the lab, it doesn't seem the case, maybe, it's all sinking in now? She wonders. "Please say something." she tried again when Sara didn't answer after a couple of minutes. Grace sighed defeatedly. She know she's not gonna get an answer from Sara now. Not here, not now when they're on their way to work. She'll just have to give her time and space for a while.

Meanwhile, a tug of war is fighting inside Sara's head. She was really excited to see Grace, even though they just talked the other day. It was more than 5 months ago when she last saw the girl back in San Francisco when they celebrated Grace's promotion to CSI Level II, and she didn't mention anything about transferring then. She truly missed the girl, she wanted to hug her right now and just go home and watch a movie with the girl. But then there's Cath, and well, the whole team finding out about Grace. She knew she can't just make up any story about her relationship with the girl. Not that she was even thinking of lying to them anyway. It's just not easy to explain. Those guys are CSIs for a reason. She knows that they have realized that she and Grace are more than just acquaintances with the way they are at ease and comfortable exchanging words with each other, not to mention hugs. But first she have to tell Cath, more than anyone else she has to be the first one to know the story between Grace and hers.

"Let's just focus on work now, and we'll talk later. Okay?" Sara said to Grace before opening the vehicle door and step out. "Got it." Grace agreed. Working on the scene flows smoothly. Grace was a little bit cautious at the beginning since its her first time on Vegas grounds, but since she's a CSI Level II already, she was already working like a pro in no time. Sara though is keeping an eye on the girl. Not because she's not confident that Grace can work thoroughly but because despite knowing this girl almost her whole life, it's her first time to see her work on an actual scene. And she's very proud of how far this hazel-eyed girl has come since the first time she came into her life.

A few hours later the shift ended, and while these two ladies are in the locker room prepping up to leave the Lab, Sara spoke up. "We're going to Frank's first to meet up with Catherine before we go home. I'm going to introduce you to her properly." Grace looked up on Sara, staring at her with a wide grin on her face. "What are you smiling up about?" Sara said as she rest her right hand on her hip, and raise a brow. "Nothing! Just happy that you finally speak to me about something not work related!" Grace said with the smile still planted on her face. "C'mon.. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. You're not mad are me are you?" she continues with her puppy eyes and her bottom lips in a pout. Sara sighed, closed her eyes and pinch her nose then look up to Grace and said. "It's not that I'm not glad you're here, this is a great career move, really and I'm happy for you. It's just… not one person in here knows about you, and who you are to me. You could have at least mentioned it when we last saw each other so I can ease them with some information about you gradually, and not get smacked in their face like a bomb explosion! They were so shocked and confused. Especially, Cath. And I hate that she probably felt that I've been lying to her for a long time."

"Well technically, you're not lying. You're just not telling her about things you're not ready to share with her or with any one else. Besides, you've got good reason. I understand it, and maybe if you, well- _we_ , explain it the right way...she'll understand too." Grace said as she nudged Sara by the shoulder playfully. "I hope so Grace, because I swear to God if she got mad at me because of your stunt-" Sara replied but was cut off by Grace. "Then what? Hmm?" Grace said with a raised brow of her own and an cheeky grin. "Then you'll get in big trouble Missy! Trust me, you don't want to find out in what way." Sara finished with a laugh.

As they enter the diner, Sara immediately spotted Catherine on the far right corner by the window, approached the redhead and give her a kiss on a cheek as they reached the table. "Hi!" Sara said. "Hello to you too!" Cath returned the kiss on the other women's cheek and gave Grace a nod as the younger girl settled down opposite her. The waitress approached them as soon as they seated and took their orders. There was silence for a couple of seconds, neither of the three knows where to start. Cath looks at the two women in front of her, and decided she should start the conversation if they aren't. "So… let's start with, what exactly is your relationship to each other?" Sara and Grace looked up to Cath, momentarily stunned with the sudden sounds. Then they look to each other. Both wondering how they would describe their unconventional relationship. Cath was just staring at the two women, eyes shifting from Sara to Grace. Getting even more worried as the silence stretched on and on. Finally, Grace looked straight into Catherine's eyes and spoke up. "I'm Sara's ward."


	3. Chapter 3 - Attachments

**A/N: I know it's been a while since my last post. But I was browsing through CaRa fics in here and I saw my own story. Reminds me to go back to this. I actually have the 3rd chapter ready, but the 4th chapter is still not finished. I really really want to finish this story. Whether someone reads it or not. I want to finish it still. But to those who have liked, followed and commented on this. Thank you very much! It inspires me to write again.**

 **So, here goes Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Attachments

"I'm sorry, come again?" Cath said leaning her ears toward Grace but keeping her eye contact to Sara. Grace replied carefully. "I'm Sara's ward. And she's my guardian. Well at least after I turned 18 and was aged out of the system, after that point onwards, she's my official next of kin both in Work and Medical Records." Sara kept looking at Cath's face trying to decipher the redhead's reaction to every word Grace said. Cath closed her eyes, trying to take every word in, with a deep sigh, she said. "And how did that happen? I mean, are you Sara's niece? maybe a long lost cousin of some sort?"

"Oh No! No! We're not blood related at all! At least as far as we know, right?" Grace respond with a laugh and a nudge to Sara's arms. It's Sara's turn to talk now. She took a deep breath and share her part of the story. "I met Grace when she was just 8 y/o, through one of my first cases back when I was just starting at San Francisco Crime Lab. She.." Sara took a glance at Grace, and with the latter's nod of approval and shy smile, she continues. "..just became an orphan because of that case. I was in charge of talking and getting evidences from her during the whole investigation. Eventually we've got attached to each other. She was a very smart kid and likes to talk about science and animals. I kinda see my little self in her, so it's no wonder I get attached easily. It was heartbreaking when I finally had to turn her over to Social services. But there's not much I can do about it so.." Sara shrugged then continues "The least I can do is to track her move from one foster care to another and keep in touch with her. So I did. And she have become one of the most.. important person to me."

"And she to me." Grace nods towards the brunette and continue Sara's story. "But the foster system- if you can call it a system at all- isn't as orderly as you think. Eventually we've lost contact. I thought she just forgot about me." she looked at her hands with furrowed brows and small smile, while she continues the story. "But I didn't." Sara placed her arms on Grace's shoulder and squeezed it a bit for reassurance. "We see each other again when she was 12, in a not so happy circumstance, unfortunately. And from then on I just make sure we keep the contact constant and not let the system cut our lines again." Grace steps in and continue "And the rest is history. Eventually,I was emancipated then, had a full scholarship at Harvard. And so on and so on." She finished.

All the while, Catherine was just listening intently and observing the women in front of her. They're words, they're actions. You can see that these two have a very intimate relationship. She probably would've been jealous if she didn't realize immediately that their relationship was obviously more familial than romantic. Honestly, she doesn't know how to react to all this, she's just absorbing everything right now. Some questions pop into her mind every now and then. She'll let it all sink in later when Sara and her are alone. But there's just one more question she needs an answer now. So she decided to ask before she loose her nerves. "Okay.. okay. So why the secrecy?" Cath asked both the ladies, but mostly hoping Sara would answer.

"To be honest, I really don't know." Sara said with a shrug and apologetic smile. "I mean, you know how private I am when it comes to my personal life. You barely knew anything about my family not until we were together and was almost a year into it, right? And the whole team? I don't think they all knew my parents name, let alone that I was in the foster. I guess, it was just a knee-jerk reaction. I probably thought that by keeping her separate from my Vegas life, I keep her a little bit safer. At least from troubles that could arise here." She finished.

Cath didn't know what to say, but a part of her understands Sara. Back when Lindsay was younger, when she received her first death threat from a criminal she had put to prison, she wanted to whisk her child and take her as far away as possible from Vegas. She wanted to erase her daughter's identity from all records just so those bastards won't find any connection between them at all and use Lindsay against her. She was paranoid, and she almost did it. Almost. So yeah, she guess, somehow, she does understand the brunette. Some time in the future maybe she and Sara will talk about this again. But right now, she have to be a considerate girlfriend and trust that Sara's reasons for keeping the knowledge about Grace from them is with good intentions. Besides, it's not like Grace brings trouble to Sara's life right? In fact, with the way they reunite at the lab, it seems like a happy family reunion of some sort. And if that's the case, then she would welcome any family of Sara, warmly and with open arms.

After a long while of silence. With the three women just looking at each other trying to measure each other up. Catherine decides to break the tension once again, so with a deep sigh, then a sincere smile on her lips, she looks at Grace straight into her hazel brown eyes, and said: "Alright, I guess it would be better, if we start over again. Right? So, Hi...!" as she extend her arms and hands within Grace reach,"...I'm Catherine. Sara's girlfriend." Grace's smile is wide as she grab the redhead's hand carefully, and then shook it. "Hello, I'm Grace. And it's my pleasure to finally meet you."

* * *

The rest of their dinner, well breakfast if we're to consider the time since they stepped out of Frank's at 8am, was still a little bit awkward, but filled with small talks every now and then. Cath went ahead to their house, while Sara went with Grace to pick up her luggage in the hotel she checked in when she arrived in Vegas. Then they'll go to Sara's old condominium unit where they've decided that Grace can stay for a while. Cath and Sara are already living together for about 4 months now, but since her lease won't expire until the end of the year, she just thought to not cut the contract short and still keep the unit. Her old unit is nearer the Lab and is useful on occasions when she had a double shift and too tired to travel further. Good thing she decided not to let go of the unit then, given the current situation.

"That went well!" Grace commented as she came into the condo unit, bringing in the last of her packed bags.

"Lucky for you then." Sara snorted from the kitchen while checking in her fridge. "Okay, I don't keep stock of food in here, just some canned fruits and tuna. I just usually order some take outs or deliveries whenever I have to stay here after double or triple shifts. That means, you have to grab some groceries for yourself!" She raised a brow towards Grace. "Do you need some cash while—"

"Nope! I'm good! I have work before Vegas you know? I have some savings, this isn't a sudden move. I'm prepared for this." Grace settles down on the couch and looks at Sara, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Alright." Sara approached the younger CSI and sat close beside her on the couch. "Alright." She nods and pats the other's thigh. "It's been a long shift, I'll leave you to it. Get some rest. And I'll see you later. Okay? Okay." Sara kissed her forehead before standing out to leave. But before she did so, Grace stood and tugged her by her wrist and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Sara." And they both know that those words were meant for more than everything that took place that night.

The brunette returned the embrace just as tight, before giving her a kiss on her crown. She pulled back a little and cupped Grace's face with her hands, "I'm so proud of you kiddo. Welcome to Vegas."

Grace looked up at the only person that she had learned to love and admired. With eyes a little bit teary, she replied- "Vegas ain't ready for me." They both agreed and laughed at that. With both smiles on their faces, they've separate ways, looking forward for the days to come that they will now share close to one another.


	4. Chapter 4 - Familiar

**A/N: So here's another chapter, I know where I want this story to go, but I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to get it in there. :)Anyway, I hope everyone is doing well. Stay safe everyone.**

Chapter 4: Familiar

Days turns into weeks, and now it's been three months since Grace became part of the Night Shift Team. She got along with everyone, it's like she has always been part of the group. They were all informed about her and Sara's backstory at the end of her 2nd shift, just as promised to them. They told the same thing they told Catherine the day before that, and everyone was respectful enough to not dig into too much complicated details, and basically just listen.

Among all the members, she became closest to Lindsey. Maybe because they're both practically newbies on the team at that time, with Lindsey starting just 7 months prior her arrival. Or maybe because among all the members, they are closest in age: Grace at 27 and Lindsey at 22. Plus, they basically belong to the same family now, they see each other a lot of times outside work, especially on family outings with Cath and Sara. Lindsey didn't mind, if you ask her, she actually was very thankful for Grace presence. At least now she's got someone to talk to when the lovers decided to have eye or mind sex during family gatherings. Also, being an only child, Lindsey has always wondered how it would feel like to have a sibling, and that is what she's starting to feel towards Grace- sisterhood. She doesn't know why, she's not someone who trusts easily, but with Grace, it just feels natural.

During one of those family bonding after shift, they usually have breakfast together, watch a movie after, and chat until it's time for them to leave and rest on their own places. Except Cath, she'll have a quick nap then she'll be off to work just before lunch. Catherine has a flexible schedule which depends mostly on load of paper works and number of meetings. Since her meetings are usually around mid-days, she prefers to come in to start her shift a little bit in the afternoon so that on some nights, she'll be able to be still in the lab when her girlfriend and daughter comes in.

It was a Wednesday morning, when two young CSIs are in the kitchen cleaning up the plates and table, while the two elder ladies are already by the couch arguing which movie to put on.

"So, are you excited this coming Saturday for your "Birthday Barbecue Lunch Party"?" Grace nudged Lindsey beside her.

"Oh yeah! Definitely! I know it's not like a huge one, but it's been so long. And the whole team needs it. We have been so busy and tired these past couple of months. We need some breather from all the dead and blood. Ugh!" The younger CSI answered while she finished arranging the dishes to their proper cabinets.

Grace chuckled at this. She could feel the mix of tiredness and excitement radiating from her friend beside her. "Right. I couldn't agree more! Just tell me if there's anything you need help this coming weekend. I have a day off on Friday, I can do some shopping or set up whatever you need to in this place…? I'm free." She winked at her.

Lindsey smiled at her auburn-haired friend. "Thanks. That's sweet of you. But I think everything is okay. We don't need any design set up or anything, it's just additional trash to clean up." She scrunched her face just thinking about all the cleaning after the party. They both laughed at this, as they made their way to the living room.

"Wow! I've never seen someone actually had fun cleaning up dishes." Sara smirked at them, as they both settle down on the chairs beside each end of the couch, where the lovebirds are lounging. Catherine smacked her lightly in the arm, but chuckled nonetheless.

Both girls just shrugged it, which made Catherine curious and raised her brows looking between the two. Lindsey saw it and rolled her eyes at her mom. "We were just talking about this Saturday's party, Mom."

Catherine sat up at this and smiled at her daughter. "Oh yeah. That's three days from now. You know we haven't got the chance to buy you a gift yet. Anything specific that you want to have?" Sara snorted beside her at this, which made the strawberry blonde look at her. "Speak for yourself, I already bought a gift for her." Catherine tilted her head at this, looking at her girlfriend confusedly. "What? When? What did you get her?" Sara stood up and raised her hands in surrender to her girlfriend, but refused to answer. "I am not going to tell you in front of the birthday girl." She then proceeded to put in the DVD they chose to watch that night. Catherine follows her girlfriend's movement with a pout, and it made the two younger CSIs laugh at her. Cath just thought to let it go, sighed and leaned back on the couch.

* * *

It was the day of the party, and Grace was assigned to pick up the cake. As soon as she got to Cath and Sara's place, she went straight to the kitchen and put the cake on the fridge. She then proceeds to the backyard and found almost every one already in there.

"Hey! Where's the Birthday Girl?" she went straight to Sara who's flipping the barbecues on the grill on one hand while holding a beer on the other. Greg was beside the brunette, who's already finishing one stick.

"She's still upstairs, prepping up. She decided to finish the paper works on the case she and Greg here just closed, so she actually just came home about an hour ago." Sara nods towards the direction of Lindsey's room.

"Yep, told her we can do it at the start of next shift but she insists on finishing it." Greg shrugged. "You know Sara, you should really…maybe lay low a little, and not spend too much time with the young ladies." Greg said teasingly with a smirk. He said young ladies- meaning Grace and Lindsey. "You're starting to rub your being workaholic on them!" He then laughed and ran away from the grill as Sara threatened to smack him in the head.

Grace laughed and shook his head on the two's antics. "So, anything I can do to help?" she asked Sara. "Nope, I can handle this. You can check on Linds? Maybe she needs something." The brunette answered as she placed the cooked barbecue on the serving plate. Grace nods, and then went upstairs to Lindsey's room.

"Linds?" She knocks on the door and wait for a permission to enter.

"Come in! The door is not locked." Grace came in and found no one inside, but the door to the bathroom is open, and she can hear Lindsay humming and the blow dryer running. Now, Grace may have spent the night more than a couple of times already in this house, but she usually sleeps on the guest room. This is the first time she saw the inside of Lindsey's room, and her investigator eyes can't help but roam around and observe. Light pink walls and cabinets. Some photo frames with pictures ranging from when she was a baby, until the most recent CSI Team photo pic. There's something in the room that makes her feel nostalgic, and at home for some reason. You can sense that this was Lindsey's room growing up, except now the decorations are more mature and minimalistic.

But Grace's attention was caught in a specific section of the bed room. On the shelf beside the closet, there are various dolls and stuffed animals that were all piled up neatly. And she can't help but come near one in particular and pick it up. It is a plush girl doll; its hair is made of light-yellow yarn in a pigtail braid. Its face features are stitched, not painted nor drawn. You can see that it has blue eyes, blushed cheeks and its pink lips forms a smile. It was wearing a pink floral dress with a matching hat on top of its head. Grace found herself studying the doll, it's beautiful, and it looks like…

"Her name is Linny. It's a customized doll made just for me, to look just like me." Lindsey's voice cut her thoughts short. She gave the copper-hair-girl a raised brow and an amused smile. Linds rolled her eyes at this and chuckled. "Believe it or not, I used to be blonde. Well strawberry blonde like Mom." She nods her head towards one of her younger photos with said blonde hair. "But it got darker and become like this, as I get older. My Dad is a brunette, I think it's about genetics and all, I like it this way anyway." She shrugged as she took the doll gently from Grace. "I can't remember not having this doll. I remember asking Mom about how I came up with her name?" Linds laughed at it and continue her story. "She told me, that I guess I was trying to call the doll by my name because that's what I'm hearing people around me say. That it's me. But I guess I was too young then, that I didn't quite pronounce it right yet. So, it became "Linny", and it just sticks." She finished with a fond smile.

"It's beautiful, and quite unique. You said it was customized?" Grace asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, it was made by one of Grandma's friend. I can't remember her name." Linds squint her eyes, as if trying if she can remember it. "Anyway, all I know is that she doesn't make those dolls "to sell", she just usually made them as gifts for friends and family. So, it's pretty special, yeah. I guess you can say that if you have one of this, then you have something that's one of a kind." She smiled to Grace proudly, but then frowned on the expression of her friend's face. Grace has this far away look, but was still looking at the doll.

"Hey, are you—" Lindsey nudged her friend in the shoulder, about to ask her if she's okay when Catherine calls out from the stairs. "Lindsey?! Grace?! Everything okay in there? Everyone is asking for both of you?"

Lindsey looked towards the direction of the stairs to answer back. "We're fine Mom! We're just about to go down." When she turns her head back to Grace, her friend was blinking and shaking her head as if to clear her daze. Their eyes met, Linds tilted her head and looked at Grace pointedly. Grace just smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm fine. Now let's go, before they put out a search party." She took Lindsey's arm lightly and lead her down the stairs towards their back yard.

* * *

The party ended late in the afternoon, and Grace help in cleaning a bit before going home to her apartment. She's now preparing for bed after a short bath, she'll be lucky if she can get a full 3 hours of sleep before preparing for her next shift.

As she stepped out of her bathroom, her eye caught something from top of her bedside drawer. She sat on her bed and picked it up. It's the only thing she have from her previous life, wherever that is. She'd rather lose every clothes and book she had but she'll always make sure she has this every time she transfers from one foster home to another. It's her "Bella", it was a soft and plushy doll, still intact despite what they have gone through together. She caressed its floral hat that covered its cream-colored hair made of yarn, then the purple dress and shoes that matched the hat perfectly. It has brown eyes, rosy cheeks and pink lips… and its almost identical to Lindsey's doll. Except that doll mas made from Lindsey's liking, while this one, well…

She settled the doll back to its position beside her bed, pull out the mirror beside it and look at her reflection carefully. She took a closer look particularly towards her hair, and right there, just about half an inch from her root, her caramel blonde hair is starting to grow. She just shrugged it off. Guess she'll need to visit a salon to even out her auburn hair soon.


End file.
